


Doctor Who: The fate of the time

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friendship, Love, One Shot, Twelve-Clara, ghost - Freeform, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Clara has finally found the house in which she would like to live ... But this house is not quite as uninhabited, as expected.Of course, in the beginning there is not just mutual pleasure, but she would not be the "impossible girl" if she was afraid of a ghost.





	Doctor Who: The fate of the time

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide. 

Doctor Who: The fate of the time

London/England/Europe.

2016 - July - November

„So, this house was built 200 years ago and belonged to a well-known banker then“, the landlord told her as he led her through the house. She nodded from time to time, but when she suddenly laughed, she stopped suddenly. Well, the house was a bit older than any of the others in the area, but if one of them could laugh, it would be new.

Again this laugh: „It's 500 years old, not 200.“

She frowned in confusion, hoping she did not fancy it. But if she suddenly heard voices, why then one who was male and had a Scottish accent, if it was Scottish. She was not so sure after all.

„If you want to see the kitchen now, Miss Oswald. “

He had opened the door to another room and went into it as if there was nothing there ... If there was nobody there. But even the man sitting loosely on a chair noticed her well. She looked at the landlord, who was telling her something but was not listening.

„Surprised? Can I introduce myself. To stop it, I've been dead since 450 years. So, now you can run screaming while the other guy will ask if you're all right or maybe you'd rather be locked up for craziness.“

She just looked at him, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. And there really was a man sitting in front of her, wearing quite modern clothes and claiming he had died a long time ago. She shook her head.

„Whoever you are, you do not have the right to just settle in a stranger's house. And that you allegedly died 450 years ago, I do not think so either.“

The stranger got up and she noticed that he was quite tall. She herself would only reach him without shoes to the shoulder.  
„I do not care what you think, the house was built by me then, so I have the right to be here. I died in this room at a deadlock of my heart and before that nobody asked me what would happen to this house after my death. They simply left it for several years.“

„You died of a heart attack?“, She asked him and he grimaced, demanding that she express herself more clearly.  
„Steadiness of the heart, this indicates a heart attack“, she told him.  
„Can that be important now?“

„Miss Oswald?“, The landlord brought her back, but did not seem to have noticed what happened in the last few minutes. Without realizing it, she agreed, being offered again, instead of renting, she could buy it too. But she refused.

„You do not really intend to live here?“  
„Yes, I have and you will not be able to change it.“  
„I could be a poltergeist who would drive you out as soon as possible.“  
„You can try it“, she offered what he would do. He should not know yet how difficult this would be.

The lease was signed and as soon as all the formalities were done, she began with a planning of the house, which he did not like at all.

„What's that supposed to be, a 'fridge'?“  
She took a strange device from her bag and seemed to do something with it.  
„That's a fridge. It keeps food fresh longer.“  
„We did that earlier in the winter, when there was enough snow“, he grumbled.  
„And in the summer? Believe me, we will definitely need a fridge. Unless you can let it snow suddenly in the next few days.“

He looked at her, then he wanted to know why they were us and not me.  
„Of course, I want to see how you, as a poltergeist, try to drive me out“, she smiled and he promised that it would not be long in that case.

The first nights were quite normal, but in the fifth, suddenly the water began to drip in the kitchen as if the faucet were not completely closed.

Then she heard him clattering with the cutlery, but she just plugged in earphones and ignored the other sounds.

A little later, he started at night, the closet doors (they had their equipment completely before, so that it was all finished within two days) open and loud again. But no matter what he did, it did not seem to bother her.

„You really are an impossible girl“, he said one morning as she waited for the water to finish.  
„I was more than loud in the last few nights and yet it does not seem to matter to you. Most of them would have run away in fear or at some point would have lost their nerve. But you're still here a week later.“

She offered him a cup, although he kept telling her that he did not have to eat or drink. But she just smiled and said that it did not look so funny when she was drinking alone.

„Do you want to know why I'm not afraid of you, although you've done everything to anger me, I can not help admitting that I ... like company. And I like you, you may be very old, but strangely, you've got used to modern life very quickly.“

He smiled, agreeing that a fridge was really a good invention. But she simply did not want to believe that she liked him. In his lifetime, he had been a great outsider, no one had really noticed him. He did not even know if they had at least donated him a grave, if anonymous.

„What's your name?“  
He looked up, he knew her name, but he had never betrayed his own.  
„I ... my name is Basil, well, I guess, I do not know. I forgot my name after I died.“  
„But why Basil?“

He just shrugged and then looked shocked into his own cup, which was now empty. He could not have done that himself.  
„Is everything ok?“  
„I drank, whatever that was. But this is not possible.“  
„It's called cappuccino.“  
He repeated the word, stumbled and shook his head. That he could eat at all should not have happened. And yet he asked if he could get another cup.

„Later“, she smiled, „not that you still drink too much of it.“  
Although she could see in his blue eyes that he was disappointed with her decision, he finally nodded.

The next few weeks were pretty normal, except for the fact that Clara Oswin Oswald had a roommate nobody knew.

In the meantime, they were ready to sit on the sofa in the evening and play soft music in the background. He had quickly found his favorites, so she soon knew what she would give him on his birthday, fortunately just two weeks before theirs. She also wanted to see his gaze the first time he saw it.

„Something is going through your head, is not it?“  
She looked up at him, but only smiled but did not answer. She could hardly tell what she had planned.  
„You have some ideas again“, she teased while enjoying his closeness. Although he was not alive, his body still radiated a slight warmth. Although only as if you were standing in the winter next to a heater that had little heat, but it was still there.

„Have you ever left the house since you died?“  
„No, as well. Even if the media and stories tell something different, I can not go through doors and walls, and if the door had been open all the time, somebody would have noticed it. So I could not risk it.“

She nodded at his chest and he could not say how he enjoyed having her so close. However, he would not speak of love, so more than friendly, even if his heart, which actually has not beating in his body for 450 years, told him otherwise.

„If you really want to know what I was thinking about, then you have to wait until your birthday“, she finally grinned, „and the twelve days will not be that bad.“  
„I have not celebrated a birthday for a long time, why should I do it now, Clara?“

She looked him straight in the eye, in the blue that had struck her for the first time a few weeks ago. She knew he was a little reserved and yet she would give him the best birthday present he could ever imagine.

In the background the music was long gone, but no one paid any attention to it, as, at least she, fell asleep. He himself had not needed sleep for a long time.

Carefully, without waking her, he got up and went into the bathroom, where he saw his reflection in the mirror, or rather the part that was still visible from him. Now, when someone really lived for a long time the house, which he had once built himself, live, no, his time was over and he would slowly change to the parallel world, where actually long ago in the past was his future. And normally it would not have been a problem if there was not a problem ...

... He was falling in love!

The next morning, when he wanted to see her, she was gone, but had breakfasted him. He still did not have to eat, but he found the gesture very cute.  
The lessons went by and he really wondered when he'd been so bored the last time. He could not remember it any more than he remembered his true name.

„Be back!“, He heard her voice and a smile appeared on his lips. He'd never looked forward to having her again, no matter how long they knew each other. And that's what he showed her by putting her in a tight hug as he stood in front of her.  
„Finally, my Clara“ he whispered, „the last few hours were unbearable for me.“  
„You were not alone for the first time.“  
„Yes. Yes, that's right, but this time it felt like ... It was like I'd never see you again soon.“

She freed herself a little from his embrace and looked up at him.  
„Basil, I have no idea what you mean, but I'm sure I will not just disappear like that. And you as well.“

She thought so, but he knew better. Not for long and he would have disappeared from her life. And that's exactly what he wanted to prevent.

His birthday, which was on the 10th of November, came and she really gave him the best gift he could ever imagine. As a teenager, 500 years back then, he had played the lute, so it did not differ much from today's e-guitars. And so it was not long before he could play the first chords.

„Nice tune“, she praised him, so he stopped playing.  
„It was the first thing I played on the lute at that time, but I never expected that I would still bring it.“  
„Was there any text to that?“  
He shook his head, explaining that he was not really the singer and instead focused on playing his old musical instrument.

„Clara? Thank you, not only for today, but also for the last weeks and months. I ... I wish I could tell you what I feel for you.“

She had fallen asleep in his arms, an old cliché between two people, but for him at the moment the most beautiful experience he could ever experience ...

When Clara woke up the next morning, she somehow felt that something was wrong. She listened, but there was nothing to hear. Normally, Basil was not exactly quiet, but this time even the silence seemed even quieter.

It took a while, but she soon realized that he would not return.

She did not celebrate her own birthday, her 30th birthday. She also refused that her family came to visit because she just wanted to be alone.

Finally, on Friday, after her birthday, there was an invitation in her mailbox. A new neighbor had moved into the house next door and invited everyone to an inauguration ceremony. She did not want to go, but also knew that she would then be the number one topic of conversation for days. So there was no way out except to be gone as soon as possible.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

She was greeted warmly by the others, but nothing more.

The host, however, was nowhere to be seen, although she would have thanked him, that was probably then, would like to thank for the invitation. Even when she asked the others, everyone gave an answer that no one had ever seen but heard.

So she had no choice but to wait.

Suddenly she felt someone hugging her from behind, but before she could do anything, a voice was already ringing. A very well known to her.  
„You look so sad, my Clara. Is there a reason for that?“  
Slowly, as she did not want to believe it, she turned around. He was really standing in front of her.  
„Basil?“  
„Truly and alive. I do not know why, but it's me. And now I do not have to worry anymore, I just will not go away. Also...“ 

She kissed him all at once, interrupting his speech and he could do nothing but give her back. The kiss was a bit unfamiliar to him (he would never tell her it was his first), but he quickly became much more.

„I love you, Basil!“  
„I know and I feel the same for you. I love you, Clara, more than I can ever express in words.“

That night, after the celebration was over, they loved each other ... tender and exciting at the same time.

His past became a new future.

The end.


End file.
